


Are you kidding?

by ewela1130



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, i don't even know what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewela1130/pseuds/ewela1130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="http://carry-on-my-wayward-artblog.tumblr.com/post/85263857534/dont-worry-commander-youre-not-going-to-see">On Tumblr </a>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	Are you kidding?

**Author's Note:**

> [On Tumblr ](http://carry-on-my-wayward-artblog.tumblr.com/post/85263857534/dont-worry-commander-youre-not-going-to-see)

                                                                

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t worry, Commander. You’re not going to see them anyway.


End file.
